the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
2P China (Xiao Yang)
2P China is the counterpart and dark side of China. His name is Xiao Yang. Appearance Xiao wears a similar outfit of his counterpart but it's sleevless and he has a tattoo of a black Chinese dragon on his right arm. He even has red eyes and is shown wearing a Chinese military hat. He even has the same hair color as his counterpart. He usually wears his uniform with sleeve, but it appears to be seen rarely. In Episode 15, Xiao takes off his uniform shirt to only reveal a tattoo of a tiger roaring on his back. Personality Unlike his counterpart being nice and poilte, Xiao instead is rude and mean. He has a tsundere personality, but overtime he is shown to have a much softer side. Like how he can show his soft side to Italy when he was making pasta and Xiao offered to help. He doesn't bother to harm his counterpart, Italy, or Oliver since he believes that it's not their fight. Xiao sometimes gets hostile towards either Al or Luciano. Xiao finds cute things revolting, but he seems to like Hello Kitty. In Episode 14, it was revealed that both Xiao and Kuro don't have a good relationship with each other compared to both 1P China and Japan's relationship. Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 7 (The Lost World) Xiao's name was featured on a list created by England in Episode 2. In Episode 3, Xiao's personality was mentioned by Oliver. In Episode 7, during a meeting with the 2Ps, Xiao karate kicked Al from fighting against Luciano and Al told him that he was lucky. In Episode 9, Xiao came in late to the second meeting and offered to help the other 2Ps get into China. In Episode 12, Xiao appeared with the other 2Ps in China and he became very annoyed about Kuro and Lutz's actions, along with Matt who used Kuma to chase after people. In Episode 14, he was captured by both Roland and Oliver in his counterpart's shrine garden. Later Kuro and Xiao both yelled at each other while both China and Japan looked at them confused. He is later seen with both Kuro and Francois who were being tortured by France. In Episode 15, Xiao escapes with Kuro and Francois when China left to talk to Oliver and Roland. They later encountered China on their way to freedom and Xiao comments on China's tattoos. Xiao than pulls out a Tanto knife after Kuro pulled out his Kusarigama and Francois pulled out his pistol. In the Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 7: The Lost World Episode 16, Xiao was interviewed along with Kuro about the season so far and even joked about it. He later appeared in music short along with the other 2Ps titled: We Are Number One, where Luciano shows them how to capture traitors. They did managed to capture Oliver and later into the musical short Roland saves him. Oliver was shown with the other 2Ps playing soccer which caused Luciano to be very angry. Trivia * Xiao is marked as the ninth 2P to have a similar appearance to his 1P counterpart after Vladimir. * Xiao uses a Tanto knife as combat weapon when fighting in a battle. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:Hetalia 2P! Characters Category:Asian Countries Category:Hetalia Anti-Heroes Category:Hetalia Anti-Villains